Origin Of Someday
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: FIC COMPLETO: Este version de Someday no es una realidad alterna es la version original del fic SOMEDAY, espero que les guste... Capitulo 04/04.
1. Someday 01

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Capitulo 01**

**Esta no es una versión alterna, este texto es la presentación antes inédita de la versión original del fanfic Someday escrita en febrero del año 2005. **

**Disfrútenlo.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

**La noche había caído ya y al igual que días anteriores la lluvia comenzaba a dejar ver sus estragos…**

"Que noche ¿no crees?"

"Si… si como sea, ahora déjame en paz quieres hay que tapar una gotera"

**Arnold solo la vio, al principio pensó en hacer nada, ni decir nada siquiera, pero… la misma situación propicio, que algo en el chico sintiera la necesidad de salir y era de esperarse, pues estando en una choza abandonada a mitad de la noche en medio de una tormenta, solos y perdidos en una isla ubicada quien sabe donde, ese momento en algún lugar tenia que llegar…**

"Mmmm… Helga _**–**__**Dice**__**el**__**chico**__**con**__**un**__**poco**__**de**__**fastidio**_-"

"Que quieres Arnoldo _**–**__**Pregunto**__**Helga-**_"

"Helga, ¿Por que tienes que ser siempre así tan irritable? ¿Qué acaso te hice algo? Hasta donde yo se yo nunca te he hecho nada"

"¿En serio quieres saberlo?"

"Sí _**–**__**Respondio**__**él-**_"

"Pues sabes que Arnoldo, eso no es tu incumbencia, así que apártate de mi camino y ayúdame tapar esos agujeros _**–**__**Dice**__**Helga**__**muy**__**enfadada-**_"

**Arnold al principio pensó en hacer omiso de lo que Helga decía pero prefirió mantener su posición hasta obtener alguna respuesta**

"No Helga, no, ya es suficiente, mira no se que te moleste de mi, pero sabes ya estoy arto, simplemente ya me cansé estoy cansado de soportar tus golpes, tus, insultos, estoy, estoy, arto, y estoy arto de ti"

"Ahhh… con que te pones rebelde eh cabeza de balón, y mas aparte, me dices que te arto, siendo tu el que me arta a mi, verdad… pues bien ya veremos si puedes tapar esas goteras tu solo, torpe cabeza de balón…"

**Helga le arrojo a la cara a Arnold las cosas con que taparían los orificios**

"Oye Helga no empieces también tienes que ayudar a tapar las goteras"

"Que no empiece, si tu empezaste"

"No es cierto"

"Si es"

"No, no es"

"Si, si es cierto"

"No, no lo es y lo sabes"

**Helga hizo lo que pudo para contenerse pero la desesperación la venció…**

"Grrr… Ya es suficiente Arnoldo ahora veras"

"¿Que harás?"

"Esto…"

**Y Helga se abalanza sobre Arnold; como todo un caballero Arnold se contuvo de responder a los golpes de su agresora, cubriendo rostro con sus brazos, pasaron unos segundos de estar forcejeando hasta que en una ocasión por centésimas de segundo, Arnold descuido la guardia y… el golpe de Helga directamente en la nariz de Arnold fue inminente…**

"Ahhh…_**–**__**Arnold**__**cayo**__**al**__**suelo-**_"

"Te lo buscaste Arnoldo… ahora si, ya notaste lo patético que eres… mírate ahí en el suelo sufriendo por tu nariz ja, ja, ja…"

**Arnold simplemente se levanto del suelo con un poco de dificultad, y cubriendo su nariz por el sangrado al limpiarse miro fijamente Helga claramente se nota que en la cara de Arnold hay un rencor muy grande…**

"Que me vez burro"

"Helga ahora entiendo porque todos te tratan como te tratan"

"Si… y eso a ti que te incumbe cabeza de balón"

"Con razón tus padres son así contigo"

"Y que con ellos, al menos yo si tengo padres…"

**Helga se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde para retractarse de algo que nunca debió de haber dicho, Arnold ante lo dicho solo guardo silencio y agacho la mirada tristemente y se dio la vuelta sin decir nada…**

"Arnold, no, yo no, yo no quise"

"Déjalo así…"

"Arnold por favor escúchame"

"Helga ya te lo dije… déjalo así"

**Arnold simplemente tapo la gotera que faltaba, tomo su vela al momento que cerraba la ventana, y de inmediato se acostó en la cama y se dispuso a dormir mientras, Helga frotando su brazo izquierdo miro como Arnold se encobijo un poco y se volteo hacia la pared, al ver eso, Helga se acercó hasta el, y quiso moverlo y decirle lo siento, pero el no le contesto, al ver la negativa de Arnold, Helga apago su vela y se dispuso a dormir también…**

**Pasaron las horas, y la tormenta cada vez empeoraba más, cosa que Helga había notado, puesto que Helga no había logrado conciliar el sueño…**

**Arnold de alguna forma u otra si había sentido muy drásticamente aquellas palabras de Helga, por eso tampoco había dormido, estaba muy centrado en sus pensamientos hasta que… una voz detrás de el lo desconcentro…**

"¿Arnold?... se que aun estas despierto ¿lo estas?"

"Helga, si vienes a pedir perdón, te perdono pero déjame tranquilo"

"Arnold… quiero que sepas… que… yo… eh… yo… yo…"

"¿Qué mas quieres Helga?"

"Arnold yo… yo… _**–**__**Suspiro**__**un**__**poco-**_ tengo miedo Arnold… tengo miedo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche"

**Arnold al principio no quería creerlo pero la expresión en Helga lo hizo recapacitar, ante la luz de los relámpagos se alcanzo a ver que en la silueta de Helga su rostro ante aquellas palabras mostraba sinceridad y aun mas lo demostraba aquella gruesa lagrima que recorría una de las mejillas de la chica era claro ver que Helga había estado llorando; ante tal situación, Arnold no la desprecio simplemente se giro hacia ella, levanto su cobija indicándole a Helga que pudiese entrar con el; cuando entro al principio Arnold, sintió un poco de temor pero cuando se armo de valor, abrazo a Helga calidamente esto para que ambos estuvieran mas cubiertos puesto que a pesar de lo tropical, la tormenta provocaba que la noche se volviera fría…**

**Lo único extraño de todo esto no fue la discusión y el que Arnold haya abrazado a Helga, sino que cuando él la abrazo la reacción de Helga fue tal que, era claro notar que su temor era real y su expresión al dormir era de aquellas que solo se muestran cuando alguien se siente protegido por aquella persona a quien ama…**

_**Continiara...**_

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal a todos ustedes chicos y chicas de este foro, bueno esto que ahora les presento es solo la version original de lo que ahora es el fanfic "Someday" estas lineas son simplemente para mostrarles y comentarles que, no es una version alterna claro que no, este capitulo y los que le siguen (que son 6) eran las primeras ideas que escribir para este fic alla por el año 2005 y curiosamente las tenia escritas a papel y pluma pero, por asares del destino las extravie y no fue sino hasta hace un par de semanas en que, usmeando entre lo mas profundo y oscuro de las cosas olvidadas de mi escritorio, las halle dobladas y gaurdadas en un folder jejeje... pues bien ahora ya estan aqui asi que espero que lo disfruten y espero de todo corazon conocer sus valiosos comentarios. Por cierto que buena onda, creo que soy el que acaba de publicar el fic #301. Gracias.<strong>

**Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L. A. Cervantes).**


	2. Someday 02

**Someday (Edrazolapi-Dezis) **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Capitulo 02**

**Esta no es una versión alterna, este texto es la presentación antes inédita de la versión original del fanfic Someday escrita en febrero del año 2005. Disfrútenlo.**

O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O

**Las gaviotas poco a poco comenzaban a dar indicio de su llegada, o simplemente se podía notar que la tormenta había cesado con los primeros rayos del sol…**

**Después de aquella peculiar escena de la noche anterior, en donde habían pasado la noche 2 chicos, solamente amaneció uno ¿Dónde estaba ella? Era todo un misterio…**

"Ohhh… pero que tormenta (-decía el) supongo que ya todo paso, no Helga?"

**Cuando volteo a ver su a su costado para hacerle el comentario a Helga, noto que ya no estaba ella, al parecer se había levantado antes que el, cuando decidió ponerse de pie, al recorrer con su mano derecha sobre la frazada, noto algo muy peculiar debajo de ella, al descubrirlos, observo que era una flor rosada y una nota…**

"¿Helga…? Pero… ¿Qué es esto? (-dijo con intriga- es una nota y una flor, pero que dirá, seguramente Helga las puso aquí, acaso querrá disculparse por lo de anoche, bueno, veamos que dice"

Arnold retiro la flor de la hoja la cual estaba amarrada con el típico listón de Helga, cuando extendió la hoja leyó algo que lo intrigo un poco

_Arnold…_

_Esto es algo que… me costo mucho aceptar, tal vez no se si sea este el momento, pero lo que voy a decirte es algo que siento y lo quiero compartir contigo._

_¿Cuánto tiempo mas por ti mi corazón y mi alma han de esperar?, para que los cautives infinitamente con una apasionada mirada tuya._

_Cuanto tiempo mas por ti mis sueños y mis sentimientos han de esperar para poderse compartir contigo._

_Dime, y dímelo ya por favor, se que escondes algo que quieres revelar, al igual que por ti un secreto a voces a nadie he querido confiar._

_Que me condene dios a vivir eternamente en agonía si por un beso tuyo yo no diera respuesta alguna, que me condene y que sea pronto si por aquel secreto mi corazón se endurece de tristeza._

_Escúcheme y escúchame bien, escucha el grito de mi corazón que llora esperando una mirada tuya, esperando de ti, un beso de pasión…_

_Tal como lo vez, supongo que estarás intrigado, y querrás saber que significa y sabes que, no te lo diré por que es obvio, me arrepiento de haberte dicho todas esas cosas la noche anterior, por eso he decido decirte adiós._

_Te amo, mi ángel de rubios rizos._

**Arnold de ponto sintió como un gran escalofrió recorrió toda su espalda y no supo hacer otra cosa más que rascarse la cabeza en señal de duda, se levanto de la cama apresuradamente gritando el nombre de su amiga, Helga, cuando de pronto…**

"Helga… Helga… Helga… ¿Dónde estas? Helga"

"¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Helga… ¿Helga?"

"Si, soy yo, ¿Qué quieres Arnoldo?"

"Helga no que tu… este, aquí dice que… tu, ¿te ibas a ir? ¿Qué paso?"

"Que me iba a ir, si, así era, me fui desde temprano, quise alejarme, pero después de caminar unos minutos, recordé que estamos en una isla, y me dije a mi misma ¿A dónde rayos pienso ir? No hay a donde ir y mejor decidí regresar pero cuando llegue aquí vi que todavía estabas durmiendo, así que pensé que no había nada de comer y mejor fui a buscar algo de comida y alimento, y ya lo vez, encontré plátanos y un par de cocos"

"Ahhh ya veo, pero y esto que quiere decir…"

"Ahhh… veo que lo leíste, bueno ya que de todos modos algún día lo tendrías que saber"

**Helga dio un suspiro, expreso algo de alivio, agacho la mirada dejo en el suelo las cosas que traía luego miro a Arnold fijamente y le dijo…**

"(esbozando una sonrisa) ven Arnold sígueme"

"Que, ¿a donde vamos?"

**Helga ya no respondió a la pregunta del chico, dio la media vuelta y continuo su paso firme como siempre lo había sido, pero… al mismo tiempo se notaba algo distinto en ella, algo que muy pocas veces se notaba y no estaba por de mas decirlo pero al parecer se notaba que su tristeza, su temor, lo que sea que siempre hubiese pasado por el corazón de Helga había desparecido en aquella tormentosa noche… Arnold simplemente veía como poco a poco se aleja y estaba realmente intrigado, ya una vez tuvo una experiencia similar pero al parecer no lo tomo muy en serio que digamos…**

**Arnold, como decía, solo veía como Helga poco a poco se iba acercando hasta la orilla del mar ¿Quién sabe que sucedió? Realmente no se lo explicaba, mientras el observaba como Helga se sentaba sobre una gran roca a la orilla del mar frente a aquel arrecife de coral rojo, no pudo evitar un sincero esbozo de sonrisa, al mismo tiempo decidió doblar aquella hoja y acercarse sigilosamente hasta donde aquella chica había llegado.**

**Cuando Arnold llego, se sentó cálidamente junto a ella a la vez que rozo un poco su mano, esto no paso desapercibido por Helga quien al notarlo, el pánico y los nervios le brincaron nuevamente encima, pero aun así se contuvo y armándose de valor antes de que Arnold dijera algo más, Helga le gano la palabra…**

"Helga yo…"

"Se lo que estas pensando Arnold"

**Arnold guardo silencio**

"Y no es raro, al menos no para mi, me imagino que has de estar confundido o…intrigado, por el como he actuado últimamente ¿no es así?"

"No… bueno yo, eh…"

"Ya no es necesario explicarte nada, puesto que la carta lo dice todo"

**Arnold y Helga mientras conversaban, ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver, simplemente miraban al frente como si esperasen la llegada de alguien**

"¡Arnold! ¿Sabes desde cuando me gustas?"

"creo saber desde cuando"

"No creí que fueras a decir eso"

"¿Por que?"

"Por nada, a lo que me refiero es que… siempre me has gustado Arnold, y me has gustado desde hace ya varios años, muchos diría yo, me has gustado Arnoldo desde que teníamos 3 años, te imaginas cuanto tiempo he tratado de ocultar este secreto ante ti"

**Al decir esto, Helga volteo a ver a Arnold, mientras pone su mano sobre la de el…**

"(Arnold con una sonrisa le dice) supongo que es mucho pero creo que ha sido mas el esfuerzo que has hecho para retenerlo"

"Siempre quise decírtelo pero cada vez que lo intentaba me arrepentía y ahora venos, mira como estamos, no sabemos siquiera que es este lugar, se que estamos en una isla pero de que lugar"

"No lo tomes tan mal, al menos hay que agradecer que estamos juntos, por lo demás espero que tarde o temprano nos encuentren"

"Si, así lo espero… ¡Arnold! Siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, la verdad no era mi intención ofenderte de esa manera"

"No te preocupes, de alguna forma u otra, mis abuelos siempre han sido mis padres por eso no lo sentí tan directo"

"Pero aun así, no quise hacerlo, lo que sucede, es lo que te dije anoche, esa es la mera verdad"

"Pero porque… digo, tu siempre te has mostrado fuerte"

"(Helga retirando su mano y desviando la mirada) lo se, lo se, todo esto es tan difícil, me comportaba así contigo por muchas causas, no solo por el hecho de que quisiera ocultar lo que sentía por ti"

"No querrás decir, ¿sientes?"

"Es igual, se entiende la ida ¿no?"

"Aun así, no me explico bien eso de tu temor, a que te refieres"

"Es que son tantas y tantas cosas las que en mi vida pasan, tantas que a veces me gustaría poder cambiarlo todo y no dejar nada que pudiera recordarme mi pasado"

"pero no creo que todo lo que ha pasado sea tan malo"

"Si lo se, pero… de alguna forma u otra te envidio Arnold, tu siempre estas alegre, raras veces te deprimes, vives feliz tienes un hogar cálido, en cambio el mío es oscuro y frió, el gran Bob y a Miriam al parecer casi no les importo, a la única que se supone le importo es a mi perfecta hermana, pero la odio porque el gran Bob siempre me compara con ella, desde que tengo memoria, nunca, pero nunca ha tratado de ser distinto conmigo, mis padres seguido discuten desde que Olga se caso, Miriam quien sabe que demonios hace todas las noches, siempre aparece dormida en la cocina, el gran Bob sigue siendo igual de zopenco siempre hace tratos con ese socio suyo, regularmente terminan peleando, mientras que Olga siempre es perfecta, claro ha tenido uno que otro error pero y que, eso no le impide ser así a vez quisiera ser como ella, mas sin embargo a veces preferiría estar sola…"

**Arnold al escuchar tal confesión supo de inmediato que Helga no estaba sola en si, pero mas que nada su soledad era espiritual y al parecer ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer con ella**

"Sabes una cosa Helga… tu también me gustas, y lo se porque, porque me he dado cuenta de que realmente ocupas un lugar es mi, las veces que al parecer me lo dijiste tal vez nunca te dije nada ni porque no haya querido, sino porque en verdad yo si, nunca tuve el valor de hacerlo saber, tuve el valor de hacértelo saber a pesar de que muchas veces mis abuelos me lo trataron de hacer entender"

"Si, me lo imagino, pero ahora eso ya no importa"

**Arnold coloco su mano sobre la de Helga mientras ella volteo a verlo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido, y era tan repentino, era casi como si el perdón de ambos se encontraba en los labios de cada uno, poco a poco estaban acercándose el uno con el otro lo que siguió al parecer era inminente y estaban a punto de unir sus labios cuando de pronto, un resplandor azul, salió de entre la blusa de Helga, esto sorprendió a Arnold, quien si se dio cuenta…**

"Eh… Helga?"

"Si… Arnold (dice ella casi sorprendida y con la mirada cerrada"

"¿Por qué? Brilla tu blusa"

"No lo se… (Respondió de forma melosa"

**Helga estaba esperando que Arnold hiciera lo que se suponía tenia que hacer, es decir besarla, cuando de pronto…**

"Helga… mira, ya habrá tiempo para eso después"

**Helga no se esperaba que Arnold reaccionara así, fue cuando abrió los ojos en ese instante frunció el ceño y antes de que pudiese decir palabra alguna, Arnold le señalo algo que se daba a mostrar mucho.**

"Helga, mira que es eso, (era un pequeño punto azul que brillaba fuertemente)"

"No lo puedo creer, es mi piedra, es la gema que Miriam me dio"

"¿Gema? ¿Cuál gema?"

"Esta gema"

**Entonces con cuidado saco la delgada cadena plateada que acompañaba a la pequeña piedra, entonces fue cuando se la quito y en cuanto la puso sobre la mano de Arnold este dejo de brillar dando una gran intriga en ambos chicos.**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aqui llego el capitulo numero 02, ven que cada vez se descubren mas cosas si alguno de ustedes alguna vez leyo el fic Someday, se dara cuenta de las similitudes y quizas tambien se dara cuenta de que algunos pequeños pero minusculos detalles se explican aqui en estos pequeños capitulos, situaciones que obviamente no se explican en el otro fic... en fin muchas gracias a los lectores que firmaron en primer capitulo, espero de todo corazon que este capitulo sea de su agrado...<p>

**Ninosky_Black, letifiesta y acosta peres jose ramiro.**

Y como siempre, espero leer muy pronto sus valiosos cometarios...

**Atte.: Bkpets.  
><strong>


	3. Someday 03

**Origin Of Someday **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Capitulo 03**

**Esta no es una versión alterna, este texto es la presentación antes inédita de la versión original del fanfic Someday escrita en febrero del año 2005. Disfrútenlo.**

O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O

**Arnold y Helga estaban realmente confundidos no sabían que había pasado esto realmente era un misterio…**

"Que rayos fue eso"

"La verdad no lo sé Arnold aunque…"

"¿Qué qué sucede?"

"No… nada, es solo que esto me parece curioso, me pregunto si tendrá que ver con lo que Phoebe me dijo la otra vez"

"¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?"

"Algo que nunca me imagine y que por lo visto esas últimas palabras de mama están empezando a tener sentido…"

"esto sí es extraño, porque no me cuentas, tal vez puedo ayudarte en algo"

"de acuerdo, pero tengo un poco de hambre vamos por algo de lo que traje"

**Con las palabras un poco entrecortadas decidió hablar, esto fue claramente notado por Arnold, que se pregunto el porqué de la reacción de Helga el de antemano sabía lo que pasaba, pero aun así quería escucharla puesto que el sabia y conocía además gran parte de las penas de su corazón por eso quería escucharla por creía que con eso se tranquilizaría un poco mas…**

"Todo esto comenzó hace un par de meses… Fue tiempo atrás de la boda de mi hermana cuando tenía 10 años, Miriam por desgracia le detectaron una enfermedad muy rara del corazón y según lo que Bob nos dijo no tenía remedio alguno; Bob en secreto nos lo había revelo, puesto que según mama no quería que nos enteráramos, conforme pasaron los días a Miriam cada vez se le notaba mas lo mal de su estado (comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas y se le quebró la voz) fue cuando por fin a ella se le ocurrió decírnoslo por supuesto que ambas ya lo sabíamos pero aun así seguimos con el secreto, primero hablo con Olga, tardo mucho tiempo en su habitación charlando con ella, ¿Quién sabe qué le habrá dicho? Pero cuando ella salió de inmediato se acerco a mí, me froto la cabeza y me dijo ¡no te preocupes hermanita, pase lo que pase, yo cuidare de ti…! Nunca he sabido que quiso decir con eso, y aun sigo sin saberlo"

"Pero entonces crees que eso tenga que ver con todo que ha pasado"

"No estoy muy segura, la verdad, no sé ni siquiera exactamente cómo es que llegamos hasta aquí…"

"Pues créelo que ni yo lo sé tampoco, pero bueno, y que te dijo tu mama"

"Después de que Olga me dijo eso, Bob se acerco a mí y me dijo que me estaba esperando ya, entre a su habitación y de inmediato se levanto de su cama, era algo extraño por su estado justo en el momento en que Bob iba a entrar ella cerró la puerta y le puso el candado, me hubiera gustado ver la cara de Bob… aparte de eso, cerro las cortinas ventanas y se limito a encender solo un par de velas azules que estaban en su buró…"

"¿velas azules? ¿Por qué? Si pudo haber encendido la luz o una lámpara no…"

"Eso mismo digo yo, pero según ella eran ara dar ambiente, además olían a manzanas… como te decía, era algo extraño le pregunte qué era lo que tenía que decirme y de inmediato, me dijo que me sentara en la cama justo a ella, lo hice y ella de su blusa saco una llave muy rara y abrió uno de los cajones de su buró, yo estaba muy intrigada cuando me dijo…"

**FLASHBACK**

"Sé que estas muy intrigada y tienes muchas dudas acerca de todo esto"

"Si pero…"

"Déjame terminar, se perfectamente que ya saben ustedes dos lo que me sucede, y no me extraña ya es de familia… Helga mira esto"

**De pronto de su buró saco una caja azul y al momento de abrirlo, al parecer no había nada… de hecho no había nada…**

"Cielos, que contrariedad, creo que no está"

"¿No está?... ¿Qué no está?"

"Una cosa que es de mucho valor"

"Aja… y supongo que la perdiste y no recuerdas donde la pusiste igual que como de costumbre"

"(la ve con extrañeza) Helga no seas así por favor, mira, sé que no somos muy… apegas y todo eso, se que casi no nos prestamos atención u no sabes cuánto me gustaría cambiar esto, pero… las cosas no han salido así y ya nada que pueda cambiarse…"

"Si lo sé… pero…"

"Hija, se porque seres así, se muchas cosas de ti de las cuales ni te imaginabas que yo las conocía"

"Ohhh si… ¿en serio? ¿Y que sabes?"

"Muchas cosas (dice mirándola a los ojos) linda, el que no te preste mucha atención no quiere decir que no esté al pendiente de todo lo que te sucede, ahora ayúdame a buscar eso es importante que lo hagamos ahora…"

"De acuerdo, ¿pero que busco?"

"Una pequeña bolsita roja atada con un listón dorado"

**Durante varios minutos Helga y su mamá estuvieron buscando por toda la recamara tratando de encontrar dicho saco, hasta que…**

"Bien Miriam, esta es la ultima caja de tu armario y si no lo encontramos aquí entonces ya perdiste lo que buscas"

"Bien veamos que hay… (Abre la caja) y hay… pañuelos, mira son lo que me regalo tu tía"

"Esto es genial, buscamos y buscamos tanto para que, para encontrar solamente un montón de pañuelos, yo me voy…"

"No Helga, espera hay mas, mira solo quería ver que tan paciente eras, yo sabía que estaba aquí lo que buscaba, por eso lo deje hasta el último"

**Miriam quita los pañuelos y saco un pequeño bulto rojo… cuando saco, desato el listón dorado y saco de él una pequeña gema morada aprisionada por un armazón plateado**

"Esta pequeña gema es mi preciado tesoro, me lo entrego hace ya muchos años abuelo, el decía que esta roca tiene una leyenda muy antigua y que posee poderes místicos, sinceramente nunca he presenciado esos supuestos poderes, pero lo que sí es verdad, es que esta gema es legendaria… Por eso te la entrego a ti, quiero que la conserves se que la cuidaras y no dejaras nunca que le pase algo"

"Pues… de acuerdo… es una gema muy pequeña para ser gema, ¿que no se suponía que las gemas son de mayor tamaño?"

"es por la mismo que te dije, como se supone que es legendaria, por eso tiene ese tamaño, lo único que se de esa leyenda, es que perteneció a un tal Zisheee, no sé quien sea, lo único que sé que esta gema data de hace más de 3600 años"

"Vaya, muy vieja para lo conservada que esta…"

**Fin del flash back**

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola que tal, muchas gracias por seguir con esta mini-historia, se que no es asi que digamos muy impresionante pero al fin y al cabo fue la base de una de las mas importantes que tengo... en fin, espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y espero en verdad recibir mas de sus valiosos comentarios...<strong>

**Muchas gracias, Jose Ramiro, Letifiesta y Ninosky Black.**

**Por cierto, para todos los seguidores de "Cronicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki" ya les tengo la fecha exacta de actualizacion para (el/los) siguiente(es) capitulo(s), la fecha sera este proximo 21 de diciembre de 2011, si asi es, el 21 de diciembre proximo sera la continuacion, pues sera un capitulo muy importante y muy especial Ok... ya lo sabran muy pronto, de mientras sigan disfrutando de todas sus historias favoritas en este fabuloso foro. **

****Au Revoir.**  
><strong>


	4. Someday 04

**Disclaimer:** Estas líneas son dedicadas a los derechos de autor, de antemano comunico que yo no soy propietario de ninguno de los personajes de la serie animada **¡Oye Arnold!** Los derechos no pertenecen en lo absoluto, son propiedad intelectual de **Craig Bartlett** y **Nickelodeon**; lo único que yo hago es hacer uso de sus personajes **"sin fines de lucro" **yo no gano ni un centavo al realizar con mi intelecto y creatividad, historias que tienen el único fin de entretener al publico lector de este sitio web. Lo único que si me pertenece es la secuencia de los fanfictions y todo personaje de mi propia invención ajeno a todo lo relacionado con **¡Oye Arnold!**,** Nickelodeon** y **Craig Bartlett.**

Por su atención gracias y disfruten esta lectura de este fanfiction que es dedicado a todos ustedes.

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

**Origin Of Someday **

**Por: Bkpets **

**Capitulo 04**

**Esta no es una versión alterna, este texto es la presentación antes inédita de la versión original del fanfic Someday escrita en febrero del año 2005. Disfrútenlo.**

**O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O ▬ O**

"Y eso es todo lo que sucedió, por eso es que tengo esta gema, me la dio antes de que se fuera"

"Te entiendo, me imagino que debes de extrañarla mucho ¿no es así?"

"Si, es verdad, algunas veces pienso mucho en ella, tanto que inclusive muchas veces he llegado a desear que nunca se hubiera ido y que mi vida hubiera sido de otra manera…"

"Helga, no digas eso, sabes que eso no es tu culpa no lo podías impedir ¿o sí?"

"Si, tienes razón, al menos no sufrió, falleció dormida en el hospital"

"Que triste, pero dime, que habrá sido ese brillo que tubo…"

**Helga continuo platicándole a Arnold todo lo que sabía al respecto, era realmente impresionante tal conversación y mas lo fue cuando Helga le dijo a Arnold que esa piedra no era más que una simple ágata azul, era realmente sorprendente en especial por la leyenda que según Helga esta gema guardaba…**

**Los días pasaban y ambos chicos prácticamente ya se habían acostumbrado a vivir juntos, ¿Qué mas podían hacer? Estando solos en una isla era difícil platicar con alguien más, de vez en cuando aun tenían una que otra discusión lo normal mas sin embargo a pesar de muchos intentos aun no lograban llamar la atención de alguien, era lógico desde que llegaron ni un barco había pasado siquiera y cada vez en sus señales de auxilio perdían mas y mas las esperanzas a tal grado que un día, simplemente dejaron de esforzarse en pedir ayuda…**

"Dime Arnold, ¿crees que algún día alguien nos encuentre?"

"No lo sé Helga, no lo sé (dice desanimado) generalmente no me desanimo, pero ya llevamos aquí 3 meses y aun no hay nada, ni siquiera sabemos dónde estamos, no sabemos nada de esta isla y para colmo… creo que me estoy acostumbrando"

"Pues no estoy más distanciada de ti, yo estoy igual ¡Oye! Porque no vamos a recorrer la isla"

"Ya lo hemos hecho antes Helga, que de nuevo puede haber"

"Nada eso es seguro, pero hay una parte que no hemos visitado nunca"

"Ah sí ¿y cuál?"

"Las montañas del centro, nunca hemos llegado hasta allá"

**Arnold se mostro un poco incrédulo, ¿Qué podían encontrar? Aunque eso sí, aceptaba el hecho de que la sugerencia de Helga era buena y no la dejaría pasar así como así**

"Bien Helga, creo que tienes razón, opino que si vamos a estar aquí, conozcamos un poco mas de este lugar"

**Con lo que pudieron tomaron un poco de provisiones y en cuanto aseguraron todo lo que llevaban emprendieron su marcha hacia la profundidad de la isla, caminaron un par de horas y Helga ya se estaba arrepintiendo; era muy temprano además, el sol a penas estaba por llegar al medio día, los dos chicos rápidamente emprendieron su marcha, sin saber que muchas cosas en especifico estaban por pasar, ninguno de los dos se lo esperaba, ni siquiera lo sabían pero, justo en el momento en que se adentraron a la profundidad de la jungla, extraños hombres se acercaban a la jungla en una flotilla rumbo a la isla, eran la mafia italiana quien después de varios meses de seguir el rastro estaban por dar con el paradero de Helga… por otro lado…**

"A pesar de todo no está muy espesa esta hierva ¿o sí? (dijo Helga)"

"No por lo visto, pero ¿sabes Helga? He notado que sabes mucho de esto ¿no?"

"¿Qué? Saber mucho ¿de qué?"

"hablo de sobrevivir, digo, sabes vivir muy bien al aire libre a pesar de que siempre lo has odiado, digo, recuerdo que aquella vez en el invernadero casi te vuelves loca por no tener tecnología"

"Ahhh… lo entiendo, creía que te referías a otra cosa"

"¿Qué?"

"Qué no te sorprenda, alguna vez pertenecí a un grupo de exploradoras"

"¿fuiste Boy Scout?"

"Si pero solo por un par de semanas, fue temporal, pero gracias a eso aprendí a tolerar la naturaleza, con el tiempo aprendí las técnicas de la vida al aire libre, así… que… No te sorprendas no es para tanto, aun así me faltaron muchas cosas que aprender"

"Si tu lo dices"

**Helga no hacia más que caminar mirando al frente y en ocasiones de reojo, y cada vez que lo hacía, lo hacía mirando a Arnold; se sentía dichosa de estar a su lado más sin embargo un presentimiento extraño estaba recorriendo su corazón, de alguna forma u otra ese presentimiento que tenia, le hacía pensar que al parecer ella ya había estado antes en ese lugar… por otro lado Arnold estaba preocupado, cada momento que pasaba al lado de Helga, cada vez mas y mas algo en su corazón le hacía pensar que debían huir, porque si no le haría daño a Helga, sentía que si permanecía con ella algo malo podría sucederle a ambos, pronto después de caminar entre la maleza, se encontraron con raras inscripciones en los árboles y extraños formaciones rocosas en el suelo, poco a poco se dejaban ver ya que la naturaleza de la selva poco a poco la estaba cubriendo.**

"Arnold, que raro, mira el suelo cada vez se hace mas y mas sólido…"

"Es verdad, creo que… acaso será…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué, sucede?"

"No lo sé, pero parece roca lo que está debajo de nosotros"

**De pronto en su expectativa, pronto llegaron a un claro, y al fondo se encontraron un gran círculo de rocoso, formado un extraño símbolo, pero lo más raro era, a los árboles que rodeaban esta formación extraña, pero más lo era los limones con forma de manzana que colgaban de las ramas**

"esto no lo puedo creer (dijo Helga)"

"es realmente bello, pero en donde estamos, según la isla, ya deberíamos haber llegado al centro y por lo visto, no nos hemos movido para nada"

"¿para nada? ¿De que estás hablando?"

"me refiero a eso, mira la montaña no se ha movido, ni siquiera nos hemos acercado a ella"

"creo que tienes razón, ven acerquémonos a las rocas, tal vez haya algo interesante"

"Es extraño o no, esas marcas que vimos en los árboles están muy bien hechas…"

**No Continuara…**

* * *

><p>Bueno pues, ahí esta el final de esta cuatrilogía de SOMEDAY, déjenme explicarles un poco, estos capítulos son en realidad, como ya se los he mencionado antes, la versión 100% original de lo que hoy en día es el fic SOMEDAY, en la trama original que yo planteaba sucede que después de que Arnold y Helga se acercan a las rocas con las extrañas marcas, comienzan a suscitarse varios eventos entre los cuales se desata un nueva aventura para los dos.<p>

En el inter de esta aventura, que de hecho tiene que ver mucho con algo que sucede con la gema de Helga, Helga continua narrándole a Arnold todo lo que sabe de su familia entre el cual narra lo que sucede en la desaparición de su hermana, como verán al pie de esta historia en el capitulo numero 1, los dos chicos ya se encuentran en la isla pero... muchos se preguntaran ¿que fue lo que paso antes de que llegaran ahí? pues... si quieren saberlo tienen que leer el fic **SOMEDAY** completo, y no es precisamente una promoción, claro que no, aunque si, los invito a leer, bueno el caso es que dentro de estos cuatro capítulos, Helga esta narrando todo y además aunque no aparece, en este segmento hay un **FLASHBACK** que hace una referencia directa a **SOMEDAY**, poniendo por conclusión que todo lo que sucede en ese FIC, para que lo entiendan mejor, el inicio de **SOMEDAY** y su desarrollo en general, en origen al menos los primeros dos capítulos que tratan de la boda de Olga, son realmente un **FLASHBACK** y de ahí se sigue recordando el resto del fic, por conclusión todo **SOMEDAY** es un **FLASKBACK **tamaño Premium y la historia de algún modo, se vuelve a encaminar cuando en **SOMEDAY** se llegue a lo que será la Reedición y remasterización de estos cuatro capítulos originales...

¿Que opinan? verdad que estoy algo loco, si lo se, lo se, pero que mas les puedo contar, el secreto de estas historias ahí esta y creo que de algún modo suena interesante echarles un vistazo...

En fin de momento me retiro, espero en verdad que pronto pueda continuar leyendo sus valiosos comentarios y por supuesto "esta si es una promoción" ya hice actualización de **"Jalea de Piña"** y hace como tres semanas actualice **"Crónicas de Helga Geraldine Pataki: HDUV"** así que los invito a leer, muchas gracias a todos los que han firmado, los veo en la próxima actualización o en algún fic nuevo, desde este momento doy por concluido este fic, muchas gracias por si atención.

**Atte.: T.F.A. MorelosBkpets (L. A. Cervantes), desde la ciudad de México.**

**Y como dice Bkpets: Haiii-Houuu... ¡Listo y Confirmado! Bkpets es quien se despide.**


End file.
